Episode 160
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 161|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:37:59 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Intro: Closing Song - Earth Wind and Fire September mashup with Daft Punk Content Covered * Black vagina * Questions ** Does Black vagina feel as leather as it looks? ** Mortal Kombat DLC? ** Who is your waifu? Who is your husbando and why is it me? Le Tran *** Matt - Le is the best. *** Kate - Coolest person that I know *** Mitch - Andrew WK but Asian. *** Alex - Every picture he is the life of the party. ** Why should I kill myself? Gene Charaltan *** Alex - You are my favorite fan because I don't know who you are. ** Why am I Brian Williams? ** Why am I the Super Bowl? ** Why am I not Gronk's dick? ** Would you let Isis fuck your dad? ** What was a hard task for you that is now effortless? ** When you play a game do you go in a direction to reduce progress? ** Meeting a mountain lion what is proper etiquette? *** Alex - Print screen and not recreating a webpage. Team F12 screencap. * Dark Souls is shit * The Game shows of hell and mythology and some * Alex got slimed at Nickelodeon. * Oldboys * Katie Potato 2nd time 1:25:00 Notable Facts * Matt wrong on vomitorium. Alex corrected him. * Muchombo Chimba was born in Mumbai India when parents were on vacation as said by Alex Funny Stories and Quotes Alex * Microtransactions are ruining all games in all ways. * Did Mitch make up a true fact that the core of the earth is space? ** Matt - Is this Guran Lagann rules? * If anyone wants to correct me I don't fucking care. * When you see your dad do you take your pants off? ** Matt - That's what I do. * A briefcase of diamonds? * Create fake special features so I can learn facts which are not true. * We can talk forever and be friends forever. I need liquid friendship * (Forgot TalkRadar mention Mask comic where he kills everyone) I'll add that to the list to read when I'm 500 years old. * The Gronk is a football and he puts his face on the advertise. * Repay to redo episode 19? ** Matt - Looking at the Wiki so it's TURbo. ** Kate - Are we literally going to laugh at our jokes from 4 years ago? ** Alex - Mitch made a MS Paint Banner. What a shitbag. Kate * Mitch does black vagina feel as leathery as it looks? ** Mitch - Well it depends on how well your cure it. ** Matt - That sounds like the exact opposite of what you want to do with a vagina. ** Mitch - No it does, that's the trick. You wait for it to dry out a while and when you go in, oh the car seat feels. So good. * I'm not answering your fucking stupidity Mitch. You keep talking with your face. Asking questions that don't make sense you fricken frick. ** Alex - It taste like applesauce. ** Kate - FUCK YOU! I'm fucking mad for the rest of the night (Mitch got Kate to eat her shit) ** Alex - I washed the applesauce out of my hair. ** Kate - You fucking lied to me. ** Alex - My dad clinched my slime underwear trying to throw it away at Universal Studios. ** Mitch - You got bukkak'ed ** Matt - I'm glad Mitch said it so I didn't have to. ** Alex - You had sense ** Kate- Mitch you need to stop being gross. * My mic was fucked up. ** Alex - I thought you were being an asshole. * Mitch Shut the fuck up about adult chocolate milk. * I hate I don't want to miss a thing. That was the last song they played at every high school dance I hated. * When I think of screaming Americans I think of Matt. * I never understood the push or pull or twisting a jar. * Depressing it took us 106 episodes to get it right. * I lost 15 lbs. ** Mitch - No one cares. ** Matt - Fuck you that's good! ** Alex - I'm sure Mitch is wrong, and that's good. Matt * Wait what? A true fact is different from a false fact? * I haven't turned off the jet turbines for the space castle. * SubZero's favorite color is ice. * I love the idea of all the characters being all at a Denny's. * I want to be a hairy sexy Kano. * No Dark Souls is shit. ** Mitch - They harken back to the old days. ** Alex - When videogames sucked. ** Alex - I feel its a game where I know what to do but the character does know. ** Matt - The controls are shit. ** Mitch - Git gud. * The wheel of Fortune. The wheel was forged by the Greek god that made Thor's hammer. ** Kate Ugh?! * Pat Sajak is a million years old. He was the original sadboy. ** Alex - How many fucking people were the first sadboy? ** Alex - By the gods and a prize is win one million dollars? What a lame prize. ** Matt - What's the fucking chick with letters? ** Alex - Vanna White * He said facebook you fucking homosexual. ** Mitch - I'm sorry I'm gay. ** Matt - You should be. That's also on the wheel of fortune ** Alex - You turned gay? ** Matt - And if gay you turn super gay. ** Mitch - Back then in the Greek day being gay was awesome and now its a monstrosity. * The most dangerous game is Wheel of Fortune. * Olmec rolled in Nickolodeon one day. * GAMERGATE! ** Kate - ONE PIECE! * I should win the award of world's biggest faggot. * He covers his room in football of one team. ** Alex - Go Japan! * What a gaybo. I miss him but I'm happier that he is gone. * You burned me with a cigarette? Now fuck your daughter. * He caught you fucking your sister. ** Alex - RA is my hotel room. * No one liked Armageddon. * Whisper in its ear and tell it let it happen. * Visit the youtube. Fuck you. Mitch * Warner Brothers owns Harry Potter and Mortal Kombat does that mean ** Alex - No ** Matt - Shut up Mitch. * Welcome to Who's Line where the points don't matter and I shit down your neck. * You got cockteased by Nickolodeon. * My butt touched Kori's butt. ** Matt - It blew up. ** Kate - You know what Mitch? I can't believe you are getting away with opening your fucking mouth in public. Know your fucking place shit fuck. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm done. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 161|Next Episode -->]] Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:Mitch